That's All Part Five
by babyscouse
Summary: Arthur and Eames in love. Simple. Domesticity.


Even the stale stench of sweat and urine onboard the city bound train couldn't kill Eames's pleasant thoughts as he and Arthur rode hand in hand towards Yusuf and Ariadne's. No private conversation could respectively be held whilst squashed between an overweight Italian man and a group of high school kids, so it was just as well that no words needed to be spoken to communicate the adoration between them.

As they stepped onto the platform and made their way serenely to their destination, the sun was setting between the skyscrapers, bathing them in a pink and yellow glow, the warmth of which was almost as comforting as the dozens of butterfly's that appeared every time Eames caught Arthur's eye or saw his cheeks dimple.

The apartment building was very obviously up-market and modern, the staff all snobbish and fake, but they paid no attention to the two men as they waited at the elevator. They rode all the way to the 7th floor, holding hands for the short journey, despite pinched looks from the guy pressing the buttons. As they exited the lift though, Eames playfully groped Arthur's arse, feeling very pleased as he squealed and the guy choked in shock.

"Was that really necessary Eames?" Arthur chuckled, eyes crinkling.

"Vitally so." Eames replied, hand creeping back down to said backside.

As they descended upon the small, baby powder smelling apartment, Eames tucked the toy they'd brought under his arm and cringed at the high pitched howl that greeted them. It was if it had been comically timed as his finger touched the doorbell.

Ariadne answered the door, balancing a gurgling, snuffling bundle on her hip, but as soon as the baby clamped eyes on Arthur, she ceased all whining and reached out with her little pudgy fingers. Arthur dropped the bag he was holding, and immediately switched to Uncle Mode, cooing and making silly faces, which went down a storm, if the giggles were anything to go by. Ariadne ushered them in, relieved for the moments peace and took their bags.

"Hey guys, sorry about the mess, just sit anywhere that isn't covered in poop or toys."

"Charming." Eames smirked, raising an eyebrow in her direction. "I don't remember that being a key selling point in the brochure when you bought this place."

"Ha, ha!" Ariadne sniffed, keeping a short space between her and the baby. She was always unconsciously in mothering mode, just waiting for the slightest sign she may be needed. "When you and Arthur finally decide you want kids, I'll be sure to joke about the eye watering smell in your house."

Ariadne disappeared as Arthur un-wrapped the baby's gift and dangled it above her head, a smile upon her face as she giggled joyfully. Eames felt a sudden longing for a baby of their own, one with Arthur's eyes and dimples. The thought made him imagine baby Arthur as he'd seen him in photos at his mother's house.

Loud banging started up midway through this train of thought, disrupting the lovely scene in front of him and he got up to follow the general direction of the noise, finding Yusuf tripping his way from room to room, in a world of his own, looking for God knows what.

Eames stood, arms crossed, leaning against the bedroom doorframe and amusedly watched Yusuf stagger, his t-shirt half covered in a pea soup type stain, his jeans falling down each time he bent over and sliding on the wooden floor in his thick socks. He looked wild eyed and like a new father should, and it was so far from the laid back kid he always remembered him being in college.

He could hear Ari floating in between the kitchen and the living room, chatting casually to Arthur and occasionally cooing at her little girl, as Yusuf drifted from room to room, muttering under his breath.

"Hey Yusuf." His head seemed to snap up at the mention of his name.

"Oh, hi." He breathed out on a sleepy smile.

He walked the few steps to Eames side and into his open arms, for a long overdue hug. He held on a little longer than expected, but Eames attributed that to his blatant tiredness.

"Have you seen the baby?" Yusuf asked on pulling himself back.

"Yeah, the little bugger's in the living room with Arthur. I hope she wasn't the one you were looking for all this time?" Eames asked jokingly.

Yusuf chuckled, running his hands over his face.

"To be honest mate, I can't remember what I was looking for. The baby has been keeping me up a lot lately, on top of long hours at work and trying to fit in some time for me and Ari."

A fleeting thought came to Eames as he said that, but he quickly pushed it away for a later time when he could properly process it. Instead he slung an arm around Yusuf and guided him towards the livelier part of the apartment.

"Come on daddy. Let's go in the living room for a sit down and I'll make you some coffee."

Yusuf followed easily enough, his eyes half shut as it was. He all but collapsed on the couch next to Arthur and the baby immediately held her chubby little hands out to be held by her dad. Yusuf instinctively hoisted her tiny body to his own and soothed her by rubbing tiny circles into her back.

Eames sometimes liked holding Arthur the same way, just to feel his chest rise and fall in time with his own and to be able to run his hands through his hair. He felt so strongly about it at times that he'd feel the need to pluck Arthur away from his writing, to keep him for as long as he'd let himself be held. He'd learnt from experience though, that disturbing Arthur during a breakthrough in his writing wasn't a very good idea, if he liked sex and food. Which he could honestly say he did.

It wasn't long before soft snores could be heard from both Yusuf and the baby, and Ariadne gently placed a blanket over the two.

"They should sleep for a while now. Edie works most of her routine around Yusuf. She'll sleep all day just so she can see her daddy when he gets home from work. It's really sweet, but I don't know how much longer he can last on a couple of hours every other night. If only he could get a few good nights worth of sleep."

Ari looked concerned as she watched over her little family.

The thought that had occurred to Eames earlier began to resurface again in his mind. He wondered if volunteering to have the baby at their house for a little while would be a good thing. He also wondered whether he should speak to Arthur about it first, or whether he'd even entertain the idea. As he mulled the thought over and over, he could hear Arthur pipe up from the sofa.

"Well...you know Ari, I'm not on deadline at the minute, and I'm sure Eames wouldn't mind if _we _took Edie for a few days. Just so you two could catch up on your sleep. You wouldn't mind would you Eames?" Arthur asked, looking at him so sweetly and hopefully that Eames could only say yes.

Ariadne didn't spare a second thought, as she threw herself at the two of them.

"Jesus, you two are a God send! Would you really not mind having her for a little while? You don't have to…don't feel pressured or anything!" she garbled out.

"We're her uncles! Of course we don't mind. It'll be great to spend some time with her." Arthur chuckled, trying to extract Ariadne from around his neck.

"We can take her to the park and fight off cooing middle aged women." Eames snorted, feeling more excited at the thought of the baby being at their house.

As Ariadne released Arthur, Yusuf's eyes slowly opened and a grin spread across his face.

"Did they take the bait?" He asked.

"Of course they did. Can you go and get that bag I made up for Edie earlier. Oh and can you get her changing mat too? Thanks baby." Ari smirked, placing a quick kiss on his cheek and pumping their fists together as he walked past, baby still fast asleep at his shoulder.


End file.
